Cantor Meum
by ope-hana
Summary: Renacer sin magia y el caos inicia. Todo por aquella chica envidiosa; Isabella. bashing a Bella.
1. a incipiens ad finem

Había despertado, se encontraba en una sala blanca. Si, definitiva estaba en un hospital. Vio a sus lados para ver si había alguien a su lado. Ahí estaba el; su hermano. Su hermano estaba agarrándole la mano mientras yacía dormido en la silla y con la cabeza reclinada en la camilla.

—Christian… —susurró con la boca seca.

Le movió la mano suavemente.

—Christian ¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó suavemente mientras humedecía su boca. Vio a su hermano despierto y con una sonrisa de alegría.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Oh por dios, pensé que jamás despertarías!

Hermione le sonrió y jaló a su hermano para abrazarlo. Si le gustaba tener a su familia cerca.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó después de separarse de su hermano mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Vio que el semblante de su hermano cambio a uno sombrío. Y las imágenes la golpearon. Esos vampiros las torturaron… y su madre… su madre… murió.

Las lágrimas se hicieron prescindibles, y ese dolor en el pecho se hizo presente de nuevo. Su garganta se secó de nuevo y quedó muda. Estaba procesando lo que estaba diciendo su hermano.

—mamá no lo logró… cuando las encontraron tú estabas inconsciente y madre… —su hermano rompió en llanto— madre ya estaba muerta. Ella también había sido torturada.

 **Mentira…**

 **Todo era mentira…**

Hermione dejó de escuchar sentía que no podía respirar y el nudo en la garganta estaba presente; no dejaba que pudiera respirar. Su madre había muerto por ella… su madre murió por ella. Las lágrimas se hicieron más profundas y el llanto empezó. Se sentía desgarrada, sentía que de nuevo su vida se le iba. Nadie podía quitarle ese dolor que perforaba su pecho y su tonto corazón de nuevo se derrumbó por otro padre que pierde en esta vida. Perdió de nuevo a una madre… alguien más murió de nuevo. Su mente se bloqueó y no había nada para poder sacarla de ese estado. Gritó.

— ¡NOO! ¡NOOOOO! ¡No… no!

 _Si hubiera sabido que alguien más moriría por mi… no habría sido tan codiciosa de vivir de nuevo._

 _Le gustaría que esto fuera tan solo un sue_ _ño, así despertar y no recordar nada de esto._

 _Perdón madre… perdón._

No supo que pasó, su pecho y el dolor seguían cuando la oscuridad se apodero. Cuando despertó por tercera vez notó que su hermano traía otro tipo de ropa. El dolor y los recuerdos llegaron empezó a gruñir de frustración. Tenía una rabia y un frenesí de querer hacer algo. Quería levantarse e ir hacia esos vampiros que tuvieron la culpa. De buscar a la chica responsable de todo esto.

—Hermione… —habló suavemente su hermano—, tranquilízate. Necesitas recuperarte y también necesitamos hablar.

Hermione se tranquilizó con toda la fuerza posible. Respiró profundamente mientras las lágrimas de coraje se hacían presentes. Estaba tan frustrada y quería la verdad. Quería justicia y no estaba haciendo nada en esta cama. De ahí se acordó de algo más importante: su madre.

— ¿mamá? ¿Qué pasó con el cuerpo de mamá?

Su hermano le tocó la mano como dándole apoyo. Y respiró profundo para poder responder.

—tuve que enterrar a mamá desde hace un mes Hermione… padre ayudó con el sepelio…

Y otra vez las lágrimas vinieron. Hermione se sentía incapaz de hablar y con mucho esfuerzo habló:

—perdóname, perdóname Christian. Y-yo lo siento, lo siento por no estar ahí y apoyarte… y… —su boca se bloqueó mientras caía en el profundo de la melancolía, tristeza y en un sueño profundo. Su corazón entró en paro cardiaco.

 _Me lamento y me enfado; Pensé que no dolería, incluso si alguien me hablara del pasado… ¿fue todo una mentira?_

 _Si, la realidad duele más…_

Despertó con lágrimas en los ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. Estaba entrando en shock al no moverse de nuevo; ver todo borroso y que todo girara a su alrededor.

—shhh, tranquilízate —escuchó la voz suave de su hermano—escucha. ¿Ok? —Hermione asintió mientras fijaba su vista hacia la silueta de su hermano—. Vamos a regresar a Londres. Padre ya está haciendo los arreglos, ¿ok? —Ella quería negar pero su hermano le agarro de las mejillas—, escúchame por favor —musitó suavemente. Ella negó—. No podemos hacer más, somos menores de edad y necesitamos a un adulto que se haga cargo de nosotros.

Hermione no quería regresar con su supuesto padre. Trató de controlarse no era momento de volver hacia atrás como antes ni tampoco caer en la subconsciencia.

—Isabella… quiero hablar con Isabella —lo dijo firme. Era tiempo de solucionar las preguntas y sospechas.

— ¿quieres que vaya por ella? —Hermione asintió—, ella tiene la pierna quebrada y ha estado pendiente de tu salud. Todos los días viene a verte, creo que ya habrá llegado. Voy por ella… espérame acá.

Hermione asintió. Después que su hermano se fue ella vio como la puerta se abría.

—Lárgate… —musitó. Sabia de quienes eran esos penetrantes par de ojos dorados que la estaban taladrando.

—Hermione… yo lo siento —dijo la voz suave angelical.

Hermione ni alzó la vista, ni pensó en él. Ella solo esperó que Isabella llegara. Después de varios minutos vio que alguien estaba a su lado. Estaba Isabella toda nerviosa con el pie enyesado.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione con la voz vacía.

—y-yo… ¡me habían amenazado con matar a mi mamá si no te llevaba! —Estalló en llanto— trate de entregarme a mí misma… yo, yo trate de entregarme; pero en ese momento tu marcaste y me dijiste que Charlie estaba preocupado por mí y que querías verme. Solo quería despedirme bien y todo se complicó —llorando y con la cara arrepentida. Hermione estalló en reproche. Su voz sonó en toda la habitación

— ¡NO PUEDO CREERTE! ¡Tu —la señaló—, eres una mentirosa!, podías tan solo decirme que unos vampiros que no conocía querían mi sangre. Y así evitar que mi madre me acompañara… ¡tú podrías avisarme!

—lo siento… y-yo no pude pensar en eso… yo estaba aterrada y cuando me di cuenta que tu no estabas en donde quedamos yo fui a buscarte… —se justificó

— ¡MENTIROSA! —Culpó— Podías pedir ayuda o tener un plan de respaldo. Ahora mi madre está muerta y tu madre está viva. —Realmente no quería sonar grosera deseando la muerte de otra persona, pero, sentía un gran dolor— Dime Isabella ¿te sirvió sacrificarnos para obtener lo que querías?

—yo… yo. Yo no sé de qué hablas —bajo la mirada fingiendo no saber.

—una vida inocente esta en tu cruz. Espero que la muerte de mi madre te sirva de algo. Y gracias… gracias por dejarme invalida.

—y-yo no tengo la culpa —musitó con un poco de valentía.

—si la tienes, fueron tus decisiones y acciones que nos trajeron a esto. Espero que te sirva de lección o aprendas algo de esta experiencia. ¿Le puedes decir a mi hermano que quiero verlo?, Gracias.


	2. peperit alterum

Hermione jean Granger… ese era el nombre de una bruja increíblemente inteligente, astuta y tenaz. Lastimosamente murió en el momento que vio que su amigo había derrotado al señor oscuro. Su último recuerdo es verlo reír mientras ella caía en un sueño profundo con un dolor insoportable en el pecho.

Cuando empezó a tener conciencia, sintió que estaba en una burbuja lleno de agua. Todo este tiempo escuchaba ruidos extraños que no podía definir bien… de algo estaba segura es que se encontraba dentro de algo. No sabía cómo definir la sensación. No, por más que intentaba mover las manos la sentía tan pesadas, y además; escuchaba como si estuviera dentro del agua, o tuviera pegado en los oídos una concha del mar. Todo era extraño. Se sumergió de nuevo al sueño cálido que lo rodeaba.

Con el paso del tiempo intentaba abrir los ojos, pero no podía, tampoco podía abrir la boca, y eso le preocupaba. Para no entrar en la locura se quedaba dormida por varias horas, nunca sabía exactamente cuánto dormía, y que fecha estaba. Los sonidos empezaban a ser más claros, y ella escuchaba atentamente la voz de una mujer. Esa voz a veces le platicaba y a cada rato le decía que quería conocerla. ¿Acaso era dios quien hablaba con ella? ¿Un ángel? ¿Realmente estaba en el cielo?

Hermione, por momentos se perdía de lo que realmente estaba pasando a su alrededor. Por momentos podía mover los dedos de sus manos. Le gustaba sentir el calor que la rodeaba y también el frio que por tiempos sentía.

Ese día, Hermione ya no podía seguir escuchando las voces, sentía que el lugar donde se encontraba se estaba esfumando, y que empezaba a tener miedo en morir, que le quitaran ese pequeño refugio que la había acobijado, y hacerla sentir protegida. Empezó a moverse para ver si así le ponían atención. Pero nada ocurría. pasaron unos minutos que sintió que el saco de agua o la cosa viscosa que la rodeaba se reventó; varios minutos en sentir una cosa pegajosa en la piel, eso la estaba poniendo irritada ya que no le daba más libertad en moverse. Sintió algunos roces, o alguien la sujetaba, la estaba lastimando. Es ahí cuando Hermione escuchó las primeras palabras nítidas de las personas.

—¡es niña! ¡Es una hermosa niña! —alguien gritó. Bueno, para ella se escuchó como un grito.

Hermione con miedo abrió un ojo y se sorprendió al ver una cabeza gigante y sin pensarlo se puso a llorar.

Llorar por el miedo que sentía a lo desconocido… miedo al ver que renació sin saberlo. Hermione lloró profundamente porque su último recuerdo de su mundo era: Harry había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, y le sonreía. Solo ese recuerdo hizo que llorara con más sentimiento; hizo que las personas del hospital se estremecieran; se sintieran nostálgicos, y con una sensación de tristeza.

¡No era justo! ¡No lo era! ¡Ella deseaba no haber renacido sin antes haber confesado sus sentimientos a la persona que amaba! ¡No era justo! ¡No lo era!

— ¿Cómo se va llamar señora? —preguntó una enfermera que la trataba calmarla.

—su nombre será Jean Charlotte Watson.

Hermione volvió a llorar, adiós Hermione jean Granger.


	3. Patrem

Su primer año para Hermione fue intenso. Ella se dio cuenta que estaba en un mundo diferente. Porque en este mundo apenas era el año 1990 y aun no sentía la magia. Su nombre era uno que no le gustaba. Ya no se llamaba Hermione ahora se llamaba Jean Charlotte Watson, al menos el Jean aun lo conservaba. Sus padres ya no eran dentistas; son abogados. Tiene un hermano que es mayor por 11 meses. Y se llama Christian.

Para cuando cumplió dos años ella no espero más para empezar hablar. Aunque por un tiempo dejó de hablar, porque escuchó a una tía que le decía a su madre que no era normal que un bebé de un año y 10 meses hablara tan fluidamente. Pero su madre decía que su hija era un genio que lo heredó de su abuelo paterno.

Así pasaron los años donde Hermione trataba de hacer magia accidental. Pero por más que lo intentara; le era imposible. Y empezó a comportarse como todo niño pequeño. Acompañaba a su hermano hacer desastres. Antes no sabía porque los niños jugaban la pasta de dientes… ahora ella estaba observando como salía la pasta de dientes si tan solo apretabas el tubo. También notó que la pasta de dientes se sentía terrosa si la untabas en la piel. Pensaba que si se echaba pasta de dientes en piel dejaba de tener ese olor común; fresas. Su madre le echaba un champú de fresas, y ella lo odiaba. Su olor favorito siempre había sido el de avellanas con leche. Pero como todo niño pequeño no supo porque descomponía las cosas, y echaba a perder los aparatos. ¿Quién lo había hecho? El gato, o el perro. A veces Christian. Cuando quería ser sensata y honesta, su excusa era: estoy investigando.

Todo se derrumbó cuando ella cumplió 11 años. Era el 1 de septiembre del 2000… jamás llegó su carta de Hogwarts. Y ella no lo soportó. Toda una semana se la pasó llorando, y sus padres no sabían el motivo. Ella soló balbuceaba: —mi carta… no llego. Mi carta. —y rompían en llanto.

Hermione se dio cuenta que su apariencia era casi, casi a su anterior cuerpo… bueno; tenía la misma cara en forma de corazón tenia las pecas en su nariz y parte de sus pómulos. Tenía el pelo ondulado y… y… y por más que tratara aparecer como su yo anterior, no lo era. Si tenía el pelo ondulado pero su color de ser castaño era un avellana claro casi rubio. Ya no tenía los ojos cafés, ahora los tenia de un ámbar. Ya no tenía los dientes delanteros, ahora tenía una perfecta dentadura. Ya no tenía su misma voz, ahora su voz era más diferente. Y lo odiaba.

Lloró cuando se dio cuenta que por más que intentara parecerse a su antiguo yo; eso ya no podía ser. Era imposible. Ahora era Jean Charlotte Watson hija de unos abogados y tenía un hermano mayor que a veces no la entendía. Todo era un caos, todo era absolutamente un error. Ella deseaba ser de nuevo ser una bruja, deseaba conocer a nuevos amigos y si este era un mundo paralelo, quería decir que volvería a encontrar a sus antiguos amigos e iniciar de nuevo.

Hermione se dio por vencida y decidió usar su cerebro para avanzar en su educación. Había aceptado que a lo mejor ya nunca volvería hacer como antes. Tenía que seguir adelante. Su carta jamás llegaría; jamás volvería hacer magia. Con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta que ella no era buena para la informática, así que se concentró en ser abogada, como sus padres. O ser una doctora, e incluso ser una bióloga. Pero por más que intentaba no pensar en su antiguo mundo no podía superarlo. No podía.

Ese día explotó; no le gustaba su voz… no le gustaba esa voz que la hacía sentir mal, que le recordaba que no era la Hermione Granger de su mundo. Odiaba esa voz dulce y terciopelada que por más que intentaba no podía soñar mandón y fuerte. Así que dejó de hablar. Empezó a usar un cuaderno para comunicarse. Sus padres vieron que eso no era normal, y empezaron a llevarla con una psicóloga. Ella solo mencionó que no sentía cómoda hablando. Y solo hablaba cuando era necesario. Y ahí empezaron los problemas para la familia de Hermione.

A los 14 años con 8 meses su padre le pidió el divorcio a su madre. Ese día, Hermione se sintió culpable. Sus padres tuvieron una gran pelea, donde solo había gritos y reproches. Donde a ella la usaron como excusa. Su hermano entró al cuarto y la abrazó; había escuchado como su padre le decía a su madre que Hermione era la culpable de que él se quiera separar. Hermione aguantó las lágrimas, no sabía que sus decisiones afectaran a los demás. Pero todo lo había hecho para proteger a los que eran débiles en su casa; su madre. Christian se separó de ella, para después observarla por un rato, y después negar con la cabeza. Hermione realmente se sintió la peor persona; su hermano, su pequeño hermano era el único que aun la quería. Y ella se sintió egoísta. Que el remordimiento empezó. Solo tenía que aguantar unos meses más, y el dolor se habría ido, su madre no sufriría más.

Por su culpa había hecho que sus padres se divorciaran; ella quebró a la familia. Ella era la culpable. Los gritos dejaron de escucharse y la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

—¡Charlotte, Christian! ¡Levántense vamos a la casa de la abuela! —ordenó su madre con los ojos hinchados. Le dio a Hermione una mirada de ira retenida, era como si Hermione era la enemiga. Hermione lo aceptó.

Los dos obedecieron y bajaron rápido para subirse al coche. Antes de subirse al auto, Hermione por un momento vio hacia la ventana del cuarto de sus padres. Ahí estaba su padre viéndola con reproche. Si, era su culpa. Ella encontró a su padre con otra mujer en el cine. Su hermano no los vio; ella sí. Fue ella quien empezó a seguirlo para ver porque su padre se veía con una mujer más joven que su madre. Ella sintió la traición. No amaba a su padre; no. Lo que le dolía era que su madre estaba tan enamorada de él y ella iba a sufrir. También el hecho que odiaba las personas mentirosas. Su padre era un abogado y tenía que tener una ética, moral, y lealtad hacia su familia, al igual que una doctrina hacia sus principios. Cuando Hermione lo confrontó, el negó todo. Hermione le enseñó las fotos que ella tomó cuando los seguía. Su padre era muy astuto y en vez de aceptar su infidelidad; él la sacrifico. ¿Por qué se escondió detrás de sus problemas de ella? ¿Por qué no ser un hombre de buenos valores?

Hermione se metió al auto. En sus manos cargaba su cámara, donde probaría su inocencia, ¿será mejor enseñarle a su madre la verdad? ¿Eso era lo mejor? No. Ella ya había hecho un trato con su padre.

Su madre arrancó el auto para después manejar a toda velocidad. La mujer iba llorando mientras tenía la vista hacia el volante. Los sollozos eran entrecortados, por momentos golpeaba el volante.

—¿estás bien mamá? —preguntó su hermano.

Su madre empezó a llorar más fuerte. Después se limpió la nariz y aclaró su voz.

—¿Charlotte, cuando vas a empezar a hablar?

Hermione sintió una puñalada y las lágrimas la traicionaron. Sus lágrimas amargas por causarle un dolor profundo a la persona que la trajo a la vida. Aquella voz que le decía que ya la quería conocer. Aquella voz que le cantaba y le leía cuando ella aún estaba en su vientre. Era esa dulce voz lleno de anhelo, y amor.

—l-lo siento mamá —musitó tartamudeando, lamentaba llegar a este nivel por no verla como ahora. Lo sentía por no ser más inteligente en estas cosas. Realmente lo sentía.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Porque no hablaste hace un mes, hace una semana o hace un día? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —gritó su madre en un ataque de incredulidad.

Hermione se tapó la boca y negó con la cabeza. Quería decirle que a pesar que ella hablara, su padre jamás iba a estar con ella. Pero no pudo y tan solo siguió sollozando.

—¡RESPONDE! —gritó su madre. Mientras volteaba a verla.

—¡mamá cuidado! —gritó su hermano. Cuando Hermione levantó la vista, vio como un tráiler los embestía. Era su segunda muerte, ella lo sabía. El tráiler trato de esquivar, pero golpeó donde iba sentada Hermione, los arrastró por todo el carril.

Pasaron una semana, otra semana. Y después se hizo un mes. Y otro mes pasó. Hermione no despertaba. Su madre al mes se enteró, que su esposo iba a ser padre dentro de cuatro meses. También se enteró, que tanto como su hijo e hija sabían que su esposo le era infiel. Para la señora Charlotte su mundo se venía abajo. Había acusado a su hija del divorcio y ahora su pequeña no despertaba. Se sentía desgraciada y arrepentida por el último recuerdo de su hija, que era de una disculpa.

—¿mamá estas bien? —preguntó su hijo. Su primogénito había despertado del coma hace un mes, y ahora estaba a su lado dándole apoyo. Su rehabilitación ya había terminado. la señora Charlotte inició la demanda del divorcio; ella iba hacer que su ex esposo pagara por todo el daño que le hizo.

—si, —mintió. La verdad es que la culpa y su auto desprecio la carcomía por dentro. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte para sus hijos. ¿Si no lo hacia ella quien lo haría? — ¿quieres ir comer? —preguntó

El chico negó y se sentó a lado de su madre.

—dentro de un mes serán los cumpleaños de mi hermana —comentó Christian mientras se reclinaba en el hombro de su madre.

—¿crees que quiera una fiesta de cumpleaños?

Su hijo sonrió y negó.

—sabes que no le gusta socializar solo a los que ella cree que son aptos para merecer su confianza… —vio cómo su hijo se arrepintió al decir eso.

—está bien. Sé a quién te refieres. Jean cambio demasiado cuando estaba cerca de tu papá. ¿Verdad? —preguntó y retomó la palabra— Debí… debí darme cuenta de las señales… —la mujer empezó a llorar— ¿crees que tu hermana me odie? —preguntó.

Su hijo la rodeó en un abrazo y respondió: — mi hermana te ama, es demasiado noble para odiarte. Mi hermana es leal y jamás te provocaría lastimarte intencionalmente.

Se escucharon los pequeños sollozos en aquel pasillo solitario. Cada quien tenía que enfrentarse y continuar.

Al final Hermione despertó.

Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse tenía la nariz y la boca bloqueadas. Su presión taciturna. Solo podía escuchar cuidadosamente sin poder opinar. No era como cuando estaba en el vientre de su madre. No, no lo era. No había muerto y se alegraba por eso. No quería volver a renacer en otro mundo o en otro lugar.

Cuando abrió por primera vez lo ojos noto una luz blanca y el cuarto resplandeciente. Trató de enfocar su vista a su alrededor. Tenía una máscara de oxígeno, tenía una aguja larga y gruesa. Un signo tenso que mostraba el aparato. Respiro profundo y movió su mano para poder quitarse la máscara. Cuando se quitó la máscara sintió un ardor y su olfato estaba sensible al sentirse expuesto a este nuevo aire. La máquina empezó a pitar y ella logro levantarse. Sintió algo incómodo entre su parte intima. Tenía sonda por el recto y la vagina, era demasiado incómodo para ella ya que no podía sentarse bien. Cuando logró sentarse recordó todo lo que paso hace unos días. Su padre le pidió el divorcio a su madre, su madre le reclamó por no hablar. Ahora ella no sabía qué hacer. Sería muy hipócrita de su parte si empezara hablar ahora. Era mejor no hablar… no hablar nunca, y que su padre la siga utilizando como excusa. Eso estaría bien. También para que su madre dirija su furia hacia ella, y hacia su padre. Se convertiría en la diana de sus padres. Además, no era su primera vez. Ron y Harry, lo hicieron cuando iban en tercero. Se limpió el ojo porque sentía que su vista estaba borrosa. Después volvió a recostarse y se quedó dormida de nuevo.

Semanas después…

—¿realmente no vas hablar? —preguntó su hermano.

Ella negó. Hizo señas que quería pero no podía decir ninguna palabra.

Había pasado tres meses y Hermione no hablaba. Su terapeuta dijo que había sufrido retroceso en su mente. Donde bloqueó y su mente le ordenó en no hablar definitivamente. Fue como un auto castigo que se implementó.

Ahora su hermano se acercó a su hermana menor para hacerle compañía. A pesar que él iba un grado mayor que su hermana perdió ese año apropósito para estar a su lado. Su hermana Jean dejó de hablar, y ya no socializaba con nadie. Se introducía más en los libros y proyectos que ella se imponía. Se volvió en una inadaptada social.

—Hermione… hoy aprendí esto —dijo Christian, mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermana. Hizo lenguaje de señas—. Esto es: hola mi nombre en Christian.

Hermione sonrió y empezó a llorar. Por primera vez sentía ese dolor cálido en su pecho. Sentía el lazo de la hermandad hacia su hermano. Su hermano mayor que está aprendiendo el lenguaje de señas para poder entenderla.

Pasaron otros meses y llegó la noticia que no esperaban. Su madre los reunió y dio las siguientes noticias:

—nos mudaremos a un nuevo lugar, lejos de Inglaterra. Nos iremos a un pueblo llamado Forks. He vendido algunas de nuestras propiedades para empezar de nuevo.

Los dos hijos la vieron como si su madre hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—empezaremos de nuevo como la familia que éramos antes, y ahora no hace falta que yo trabaje, he renunciado a mi trabajo. Empezaremos solo nosotros tres, con su tío Swan.

 **::::**

 **N/A:**

 **La madre de Hermione la describí así, porque sin querer así son nuestras madres. Y por experiencia personal. Mi madre hace ocho años, le hice saber de un secreto que yo sabía. Mi madre me llamó mentirosa y rencorosa por no aceptar su felicidad a lado de ese hombre.**

 **Ahora en este tiempo, nos toleramos, pero aun no le perdono lo que ella me dijo en aquella ocasión. Siento que es demasiado tarde para perdonar y olvidar.**


End file.
